Island's Birthday
Island's Birthday 2016 Do you know what all these tourists are here celebrating? It's the island's birthday!... Celebrate the joyous occasion with style! Exciting things await you, and, when the party's over, you can get a unique gift! 1. Let the Fun Begin! The best bakers have combined their efforts to make the best cake for your island's birthday. Have a piece, and Don't forget to make a wish - it is sure to come true! * Put up a birthday cake on your island. * Blow out a candle on the cake and open a gift. Happy birthday, Paradise Island! Reward 100 coins, 10 xp and 1 union point. 2. Sharing the joy The celebration is in full swing, and it's time to talk with tourists! Try to complete as many important tasks as you can to make this birthday extra special! * Talk to 10 partying tourists. You'll know them by their festive style and badge. * Earn and event achievement. Reward 300 coins, 30 xp and 3 union points. 3. Surprise! Tourists made fun party hats that they want to give you! Please accept this heartfelt, handmade gift, and give something to your friends in turn! * Collect 20 Party Hats. You can get them as gifts from partying tourists. * Send a friend a Surprise Basket. They will be delighted. Reward 400 coins, 60 xp and 3 union points. 4. Defying Gravity How can you make this day memorable for your tourists? Hold as many events as you can, of course! Then build something truly unusual - like a bouncy castle. * Build a Bouncy Castle for children and adults. (180 Birthday Cards, 150 Party Hats and 80 Party Horns) * Hold 20 events in hotels Reward 1000 coins, 150 xp and 15 union points. 5. Old Friends No one should be lonely on such a special day, so pay a call to Sydney Meyer! Don't forget your regular duties though: Your Bouncy Castle has generated its first profit that you need to collect. * Get 12500 coins collecting profit from your Bouncy Castle. * Play 10 games of Sandy Caps to celebrate with Sydney. Reward 500 coins, 60 xp and 5 union points. 6. Welcome Day More and more tourists are arriving to celebrate your island's birthday! Make sure you live up to your reputation and give them a warm welcome. * Talk to 300 partying tourists. * Greet tourists at the Pier 40 times. Reward 1000 coins, 100 xp and 7 union points. 7. Bouncing Back Your Bouncy Castle is enjoying a surge of popularity, which means it could use an upgrade. Make it sturdier and bigger so everyone can enjoy the attraction! * Upgrade your Bouncy Castle to level 2 so everyone can enjoy . (320 Party Hats, 230 Party Horns and 570 Birthday Cards) * Open 2 Birthday Gifts. Reward 1500 coins, 200 xp and 20 union points. 8. Forget Nobody You've already been to see Sydney. Now, it would be nice to visit your island's other solitary inhabitant: the treasure hunter! He will surely enjoy playing a game or two with you. * Help your friends on their islands 10 times. * Play 3 games of Lucky Boxes to show the treasure hunter that you care Reward 300 coins, 40 xp and 5 union points. 9. Giving and Receiving Tourists want to join the celebrations and give you some party horn for more boisterous fun! Spread the joy and give gifts to your friends! * Collect 120 Party Horns. You can get them as gifts from partying tourists. * Send your friends 2 Surprise Baskets. (30 Gift Cards each) Reward 800 coins, 80 xp and 7 union points. 10. Almost There The celebration is going wonderfully, and you are closer than ever to your goal of obtaining a delicious hotel! * Upgrade your Bouncy Castle to level 3 to make it even more popular. (400 Party Horns, 1180 Birthday Cards and 400 Party Hats.) * Get a Surprise Basket as a gift. Reward 5000 coins, 5 Crystals, 300 xp and 150 union points.